Side quests (Origins)
} |name = Side quests }} This page provides a list of all the side quests in Dragon Age: Origins. Premium content , Explore the peak to relive the darkest hour of the Grey Wardens that has been kept secret for generations. , Collect all four chapters of The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden and recite the Warden's Oath in front of Asturian's Portrait. , Meet the merchant, Felix de Grosbois, and purchase a golem control rod. , Attempt to rescue Amalia for Matthias, in order to obtain the correct activation phrase for Shale. , Travel to, and explore, Cadash Thaig to help Shale regain her memories. , Revive Elric Maraigne to find the location of the key he has hidden to the king's arms chest. , Your memories of the battle at Ostagar will haunt you for years to come. The time has come for you to return to Ostagar and exact your revenge upon the darkspawn. Feastday Gifts, The Satinalia feastday has arrived, purchase gifts for you friends, lovers, or traveling companions. Feastday Pranks, The Satinalia feastday has arrived, purchase pranks to use on your friends, lovers, or traveling companions. Ostagar , Seek out the Wilds Flower for the Kennel Master to help cure a sick mabari. , Convince the hungry deserter's guard to give up some of his food to the prisoner. The deserter will then give you the key to the Mages' Chest. , Relieve the elven messenger of a knight's longsword. (unmarked) Korcari Wilds , After discovering the dead body of the missionary Jogby head towards a flooded tower until an archway in the water is reached. Then cross a path made of roots and rubble in the river to reach the chest. , Look for seven hidden trail signs scattered throughout the Wilds to find the old Chasind cache. , Missionary Rigby has hidden a lockbox in a campfire. Bring the lockbox to Jetta in Redcliffe Village to fulfill Rigby's final wish. , After sprinkling some ashes you found from the dead soldier on the pile of stones, Gazarath will come forth and you must defeat him. (unmarked) Lothering , Upon entering Lothering, you are greeted by a group of bandits who try to swindle you. Teach them a lesson. , Deliver the amulet from the dead Templar on the bridge to Ser Donall in the Chantry. , Resolve an argument between a Chantry sister and an unscrupulous merchant. (unmarked) , Convince Sten to join your group as a way to seek redemption and either pick the lock on his cage or convince The Revered Mother to give you the key. , Deliver the lesser health poultices to Elder Miriam to help sick and injured refugees. , Barlin wants to place poison in his traps to keep out the darkspawn and trespassers, but he needs you to craft some venom. , Allison has heard that Barlin is setting traps around his land to protect himself from the darkspawn, and she would like you to make some traps for her. , Clear out the bandits that are on the outskirts of Lothering. (The Chanter's Board Quest) , The Blight has infected some bears to the north of town; protect the townspeople. (The Chanter's Board Quest) , Goodwife Sarha has gone missing; locate her remains. (The Chanter's Board Quest) Chanter's Board , Determine the status of the conscripts of Company Easthill by traveling to Battlefield and locate a soldier's diary. , Investigate the fate of a caravan, and return with news. , Assist a group of refugees fleeing the darkspawn. , Bism wishes you to investigate the whereabouts of the blood mage, Jowan. , Loghain's troop movements have been made public. Investigate the status of Loghain's troops. , Collect nine samples of corpse gall. If, by chance, you have an abundance of corpse gall, the Chantry will pay extra for them. , Investigate a creature that has been slaughtering merchants. The Blackstone Irregulars , Several members of the Irregulars have gone rogue, and grabbed a little five-finger discount along the way. Track them down and explain how the Irregulars feel about this. , After recent casualties, the Irregulars need to recruit fresh blood. Seek out several prospective recruits and inform them of their conscription. , In order to ensure the continued smooth operation of the Irregulars, you have to deliver thanks to several hooded couriers around Denerim. , Deliver death notification letters to the wives of four deceased soldiers. , The Irregulars have suffered as of late, and they require 20 Health Poultices. , A power struggle has erupted inside the Irregulars between father (Raelnor) and son (Taoran). It is up to you to settle this in a way you see fit. The Mages' Collective , Even the accusation of being a Blood Mage, regardless of the truth of the matter, can be dangerous Mark the front doors of all four family being accused of blood magic. , Track down and stop a small group of adventurers from giving false testimony of alleged blood magic. , Deliver a package of testimonies to either Knight-Commander Harrith to silence the accusation of blood magic amongst the Mages' Collective, or Knight-Commander Tavish who will bury the package so that no one can deliver it. , A member of the Collective, Renold, has not been seen for quite some time, and there is much consternation. Seek out Renold for the Collective. , The Collective requires 10 Deep Mushrooms. , Bribe Knight-Commander Harrith to keep the Collective's secrets, or inform Knight-Commander Tavish about the Collective's activities. , Deliver notices of termination to three mage apprentices. , In order to conquer death, a member of the Collective requires you to bind four mystical places of power for arcane purposes. , Scour Ferelden for five ancient and powerful Scrolls of Banastor. The scrolls contain information pertaining to "dark and terrible" blood magic rituals. , Deal with a group of maleficarum responsible for the death of a fellow mage. Party Camp , Ask Sandal to engrave runes on your weapons through enchantment. Favors for Certain Interested Parties , Seek out love letters from illicit lovers for "R". , Some business dealings have gone wrong. Help out by disposing of the bodies in the well by the Chantry for unnamed. , "K" requests 15 toxin extracts to be delivered to the bartender. , Send a signal arrow for "D's" men to move into Denerim. , Gather 10 pieces of Garnet and deliver it to the bartender as an investment for "K". , Three men have "falsely" accused "D". Assist in dealing with the traitors. , "K" has asked you to deliver some just deserved payments. , Resolve the infighting among Denerim's rogues, and ensure that "D" is unopposed. , Settle the discord among Denerim's rogues, and ensure that "K" is unopposed. Companions , While in Denerim seek out Alistair's sister, Goldanna. , Flemeth still holds her true grimoire. Return to Flemeth's Hut, without Morrigan, for a final confrontation. , Marjolaine has sent assassins to kill Leliana. Head to Denerim to settle the score for good. , Help Oghren win over Felsi, who works at the Spoiled Princess. , Follow the trail of clues to find the current owner of Sten's sword. , Ask Sarel (with Wynne in your party) about Aneirin, and travel north, just past the Mad Hermit's campsite to find Aneirin. Redcliffe , Kaitlyn's brother has gone missing. Search for Bevin in Kaitlyn's house. , Owen's daughter, Valena, is still in the castle and he want you to get her out of there. Circle of Magi , Collect the spurious documents that Beyha Joam used to scheme four mages, and track down Beyha to put an end to his ways. , Summon and defeat the biggest creatures that the Circle mages allow their apprentices to manipulate. , Find six apprentices' notes in order to summon and defeat the creature in the Reaching. Brecilian Forest , Cammen is still seen as a child, help Cammen's relationship with Gheyna. , Diagnose Elora's Halla to determine if it has contracted the werewolf blood curse. , Perform the steps engraved on the earthen tablet to open a secret passageway. , Athras's wife, Danyla, was infected with the werewolf blood curse. Bring back news on her current condition. , Collect all the pieces to the Juggernaut armor that Magister Harach has hidden. , Seek out the rare Ironbark from a fallen tree in the West Brecilian Forest, and return it to Varathorn. , Deygen is wounded, assist the elven hunter. The Arcane Warrior, The last elven arcane warrior imprisoned himself in a life gem. In exchange for freedom, he offers you the secrets of the Arcane Warriors. Orzammar , Boermor is about to quit the nug business. Wrangle up all the nugs you can find in the Commons. , Filda would like you to search for her son, Ruck, in the Deep Roads. Ruck can be found at the Ortan Thaig. , Dagna wants to study magic at the Circle of Magi. Speak with Janar about the matter, or head towards the Tower to help Dagna with her cause. , Find and destroy a dangerous prisoner in the Royal Palace. (unmarked) , Lady Broden is the victim of an assassination gone wrong. To save her life you must craft a Dwarven Regicide Antidote. , each common box contains three items. Select the cheapest item from each box to receive a key to Jammer's Stash. , Orta's house was once recognized as nobles. track down the lost documents in Ortan Thaig to prove her lineage. , Mardy gave birth to your child, but since you were exiled, the child is considered casteless. Restore the child's birthright. (only possible for a male from the Dwarf Noble Origin) , Rogek needs the assistance of a surface dweller to deliver lyrium to Godwin at the Circle of Magi. But it's going to cost you a lot of sovereigns. , speak with the Proving Armsman to take part in some unofficial, illegal Proving matches. (unmarked) , speak to the Shaper Czibor about helping Brother Burkel start a new Chantry in Orzammar. , collect scrolls that are scattered throughout Orzammar to obtain the Key to the City. , Find 3 rune stones and document them in the Memories of the Shaperate. (unmarked) , track down the stolen book for Shaper Assistant Milldrate or finish the black market transaction with Jertrin. , Zerlinda is living in Dust Town because she didn't want to abandon her casteless child. The Warden can help her find a solution to her problem. Underground , locate the Warrior's Grave in Ortan Thaig, gather the three pieces of Topsider's Blade that are scattered across the Deep Roads, and then return the blade to the grave. , collect three bags of body parts throughout the Deep Roads and place them on the altar in Ortan Thaig to resurrect the Fade beast. , gather the Legion of the Dead armor set throughout the Dead Trenches, and properly activate the Legion of the Dead Relic to gain access to the Dead Caste insignia. Then enter it into the Memories. , examine four rubble piles in Caridin's Cross to find the location of the cache. , carve out the gangue from the Stone. (unmarked) , take a tracing of the registry to reveal the names of the dwarves who volunteered to be sacrificed in the Anvil of the Void. Denerim Before the Landsmeet , White Falcon mercenaries are making a scene at The Pearl; escort the mercenaries off the premises. , The Crimson Oars mercenaries are disturbing the customers, guide the mercenaries to the door. , Deliver a small painted box to a mysterious door that's past the Wonders of Thedas. , Put an end to the criminal districts in Denerim. (The Chanter's Board Quest) , Acquire drake scales for Master Wade to craft you fire resistant armor. , Bring the dragon scale to Master Wade for an even stronger fire resistant armor. , Take the ancient encrypted scrolls found in the library of the Ruined Temple to Sister Justine. , In Denerim, Ser Landry recognizes you and considers you a traitor. Settle the dispute in a civil manner. , Fulfill Ser Friden's last request, by ridding blood mages that reside in the Deserted Building. , Gaxkang is hiding in the Quaint Hovel, avenge those lost travelers who were seeking Gaxkang for adventure. , By completing the assassination contracts given by Master Ignacio, the Crows will finally leave you alone. All of them except Master Taliesen. , Help Slim Couldry give back to the community by pickpocketing a few marks and burglarizing a few homes. , Find and destroy the six Revenants hidden throughout Ferelden. (unmarked) During the Landsmeet , You've willingly surrendered to Ser Cauthrien to avoid any further misunderstandings, only to be sent to a prison in Fort Drakon and stripped of all of your belongings. It's time to escape through sheer force, or by waiting for your companions to arrive. , Locate Rexel, who has gone mad and is imprisoned in the Arl of Denerim's Estate dungeon. (The Chanter's Board Quest) , Oswyn, kidnapped and tortured, is located in the Arl of Denerim's Estate dungeon. , In the cells behind Howe, Irminric can be found. After going through Lyrium withdrawal, he only wishes for his sister, Alfstanna, to receive his ring. , Help Ser Otto subdue the haunting and the supernatural forces at work in the elven orphanage. , Deliver the "deranged beggar" her grandmother's worn amulet that can be found in a chest in the room where you finally defeat the demon in the elven orphanage. , Master Fazzil of the Guild of Free Sailors was robbed of money and a sextant by foreigners. Go to the Run-Down Apartments to locate his sextant. (The Chanter's Board Quest) Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests